outbreakgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jane (Snow Daze: The Music of Winter)
You may be looking for Jane from Kissing Therapy '''Jane '''is one of the main Characters of Snow Daze: The Music of Winter. She is the twin-step sister of Jason younger stepsister of Kira, the older step sister of Sarah and the stepdaughter of Noelle. Appearance Jane is seen wearing a red and white tank top, workout shorts and red sneakers. She has a very similar look to Jason, having almost identical faces and hair. However, while he is thin she is well built and strong with a very muscular figure. On Day 2, she wears a shoulderless red top, pleated blue miniskirt, brown boots and a thin blue scarf. On Day 3, she is wearing a red dress with a cut out cleavage. The dress allows you to see up to her hips, showing that she is not wearing underwear. She is also in black high heels. On Day 4, she is wearing black thigh-high tights, a red and gold thong and a bra made of see-through red fabric that allows you to see her breasts and gold beads. The red fabric has a train that runs down her front and back which is also see-through. On Day 5, she is wearing a top that consists of a dark see-through fabric over her breasts and then several black straps across her stomach and shoulders with two small red pendants dangling off them. There is nothing covering her lower body aside from a pair of dark see-through tights. Throughout all costume changes she continues to wear her pink hairclip. Personality Jane is very headstrong and frequently aggravated by her step brother, Jason for his perverted attraction towards her. In Jane's mind being "feminine" is linked to being "submissive" so in her day-to-day life she embraces her masculine side and focuses on sports and athletics. However, she harbors a secret desire to explore her feminine side more but refuses to out of fear it'd make her weak. She becomes more comfortable with Jason and enjoys his affinity for her. As her hypnotism progresses, she becomes much more playful and feminine, teasing Jason for his perverse nature. Jane is incredibly competitive. She is boastful and arrogant when she wins, but subconsciously she desires to lose; she links it to being "submissive" and in turn believes it would allow her to explore her femininity. Relationships Jason Jane and Jason, being step-twins, were very close when they were younger. After puberty, Jason began to feel desire for his sister Jane causing her to distance herself from him. As they grew up they drifted further and further apart, with Jane often beating him up if she thought he was "perving" on her. Since Jason has performed hypnosis on her, they have become much closer, letting herself be more comfortable sexually around her step-twin brother. Jane would later reveal that she actually had sexual thoughts about her step-twin long before he started to desire her but she was taught by Noelle that these thoughts were wrong. When Jason began exhibiting similar feelings later in life, Noelle taught Jane she should punish Jason for them. Jane's own repressed feelings meant this led to the years of teasing and subsequent beatings Jason endured. Despite her estrangement from her brother she shares his underlying longing to return to being in sync as the "perfect twins" they once were but refrains from it as she believes doing so would be admitting she was just as perverse as he is. In the true end of the game, she insists they spend a lot of non-sexual quality time together to go back to the loving relationship they once had. Noelle Jane looks up to her step-mother, Noelle, as inspiration and as a mother figure. Jane seems uncomfortable around her when Jason and her are together. She seeks advice and guidance from Noelle on how to handle Jason (and her own) urges. Sarah and Kira Not much is know about their relationship as step-sisters. Sarah is at one point angry at Jane for stealing her makeup. The Bonus Audio for the game would suggest that Jane and Kira have a friendly sibling rivalry due to their shared competitive streak. Trivia * She shares the same name as another Outbreak Games character, Jane from Kissing Therapy. * She is currently the only girl in Snow Daze who doesn't have a Bad Ending where they take the delimiter and use it for them self, instead she will always smash the delimiter. * She is the only one to have a 3rd theme, that being "Jane Hypnotized Chaos." Category:Snow Daze: The Music of Winter Category:Character